


Every Love Story is Beautiful, But Our's is My Favorite

by LeafontheWinf2



Series: Time Traveler's Mate [8]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Challenge: Beginnings and Endings, Emotional Hurt, Episode AU: s04e08-09 Silence in the Library/Forest of the Dead, Fearlings, Heartbreak, Hurt E. Aster Bunnymund, Hurt Jack Frost, I am so sorry, Idiots in Love, Libraries, M/M, The Book of Life - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 23:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafontheWinf2/pseuds/LeafontheWinf2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Guardians go forward in time to defeat Pitch Black. Jack Frost must battle his most deadly foe to save the life of every person on earth. The Books of Life are under threat, and two timelines must converge if they want to save the world from darkness.</p><p>Or: Bunny meets Jack for the first time (who knew his mate was such a flirt?). And Jack gets to tease Bunny for his silly glasses. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Love Story is Beautiful, But Our's is My Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> I'm sorry. I cried writing this. Yes, this is the tic where we lose Jack. No, I did not intend to make this happen.minjust wanted a light fluffy series and then heartbreak and sadness happened. 
> 
> Poor Bunny. I just can't let the poor guy have anything nice. And yes, I know it will jump around a lot. It's supposed to, that's the only way I can accurately capture the differences in the two time lines and how they work.

The end if the beginning, and the beginning the end. It is so difficult to keep track of time in instances when time streams cross each other, when they take a moment that should be simple and turn it all around into a giant mess. For two separate stories, they came together and apart one simple afternoon in a great library hidden deep beneath the earth.

In the last, Pitch Black stole some of Father Time’s magic sand and used it to sneak into the future in hopes of destroying the Guardians. But the heroes of our story were clever, and followed after Pitch with the help of E. Aster Bunnymund’s time traveling invention. The Guardians fell through time and space only to appear in a massive library hidden deep under the Temple of the Sun in Mexico City.

“Where are we?” Toothiana asked softly, sabers clutched in her hands as she scanned the bookshelves that towered over them.

“I am not entirely sure,” Aster murmured, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with a scowl as he studied the device, “It seems that we arrived a little too early to deal with Black.”

“Well then, we shall set the trap to catch him,” Nicholas announced grandly, the bandit’s eyes shining for the fight, “Not even Nightmare King will escape us at this time!”

Aster’s attention was captured by a flicker of movement to the side. Katherine and Nightlight, dear friends of his, were studying the bookshelves with concerned expressions on their faces. “Is everything alright Katherine?” Aster asked softly, knowing Nightlight would not respond.

“Oh yes! There’s nothing to worry about,” Katherine answered with an easy smile, “It's just...the library is so large. I was simply wondering what was so important about these books in particular that called Pitch to them!”

“Then we had best find out, before Black gains the upper hand,” Toothiana cut in, standing defiantly in the shadows of the library.

 

In another place but in the present, Jack Frost was called from his duties by a message on the Wind. With a frown, Jack left behind a delicate window scene in Moscow to follow the Wind to where it needed him to go. It was rare for the Wind to actively drag Jack anywhere only when it was called upon by others. Bunny rarely did so, only asking favors of the Wind when he really needed it.

Mother Nature relied on the Wind far more often for such things so Jack had a feeling she was behind it.

With that in mind, he was not surprised to see her waiting for him. Jack was surprised however to see that she had called him to join her in Mexico City. While not completely useless in the heat, Jack was weaker where it was warm and humid. A summer spirit would have been a better choice. “Mother?” Jack asked softly, “What’s wrong?”

Seraphina stared gravely at him. “Someone has broken into the Library of Life,” she said softly, her words echoing through the street. Jack couldn’t keep himself from grasping in horror at the news, darting forward to hide against her side.

“Who would be foolish enough to do something like that?” Jack asked nervously, finding comfort as he was held close.

“The Guardians have broken in for some reason,” she growled, thunder in her voice, “I fear if I see them I will do something I will regret later. So please my son, might you speak with them and convince them to leave while I look into how they managed to get in?”

Jack nodded seriously. “I’ll do my best Mother.”

Deep inside of the great library, the Guardians moved quickly through the halls. The never ending rows of books stretched up into oblivion, towering down on their small forms. With every step taken further into the labyrinth of pages despair began to grow. How could they ever hope to find Pitch Black in a place so large?

Nightlight was the first to notice a change in the air. He could feel something different on the wind, a cool bite that hadn’t been there before. Nightlight held his spear close as he turned, wondering what was chasing them through the library. He was not expecting to find the creature standing behind him.

Nightlight couldn’t help but jump in shock as the unamused expression strange sprite's face. The clattering of his spear on the floor caught everyone’s attention as they turned to see the stranger. Nightlight could only gape in shock at the unamused sprite standing before them.

A shock of white hair, and icy blue eyes glowed in the low light. Dressed in soft blue cloth that empathized pale hands on hips, and the impatient tapping of a naked foot on the floor. A shepherd's crook hung off a pale shoulder as the stranger regarded them cooly.

“Well,” the sprite snapped, breath freezing the air in front of them, “What do we have here?” A pale eyebrow twitched in annoyance, “Breaking into the Library! I thought better of you all!”

Nightlight couldn't keep himself from stumbling away from the angry sprite. Nervously he clutched Katherine’s hand in his need to protect her. It did help to have the others gathered around him with their weapons at the ready.

“I can’t believe you all! I have specifically told you not to break in here! You could ask, is that so hard!” The spirit was ranting, hands waving in the air as his staff left streaks of frost in the air. “Mother could get you in, and if you really needed it I could pick something up from here! It isn’t that...wait a second.” The sprite darted forward, floating on the air as he hovered in front of Aster. A pale finger brushed the egg shaped glasses. “You’re tan,” the sprite whispered softly, “Oh Bunny….” A wide smile split his face, “You used to be so adorable!”

Nightlight could only blink in stunned shock as the sprite ran his fingers down Aster’s coat. A hungry expression crossed the pale face as trails of frost down the egg shaped buttons. It was so strange to watch, to see a random stranger fondling the rather conservative Aster. And Katherine could be heard giggling at the stupefied expression on Aster’s face.

“Um...would you mind unhanding me?” Aster spluttered, trying to pry the stranger off of him.

The sprite pouted, gazing coyly up at Aster through his lashes. “I’ll let you go, only if you take off the coat,” the sprite purred.

Toothiana gasped in shock while North dropped his sabers in surprise. Nightlight couldn’t keep the mortified blush from spreading across his face even as he lunged forward to cover Katherine’s ears to keep her from listening to the scandalizing statements the audacious sprite was purring out. And poor Aster was left stumbling over himself as he fought to keep his clothes on.

“Jackson Frost!” The furious voice of Mother Nature came thundering down the hallway, “What are you doing!”

It looked like this whole mess had gotten much more complicated than anyone was expecting.

~*~

Aster was thankful his friends were allowing him a brief moment of respite. He settled against one of the bookshelves with a heavy sigh, letting Nicholas and the others deal with Mother Nature. Seraphina had grown up, that much Aster could see. She carried herself with a regal air even though her eyes held a deep grief that Aster simply couldn’t fathom.

But even more strange was her son. Jack Frost, the brazen winter sprite hadn’t been able to keep his eyes off Aster since they had met. It was terrifying in a way to have those blue eyes tracking his every movement. Aster just couldn't meet those knowing eyes. It was unnerving.

“Hello Bunny,” Aster jumped as Frost appeared in front of him. He stammered nervously even as Jack ignored his mumbling to flip through a glowing screen on his wrist. “Mind letting me know when you’re from?” Jack asked cheerfully, “I can go first of course! I just got back from Pamukkale. You took us there for our anniversary. One of the best days of my life. So when did we last meet for you?”

Aster fumbled with his glasses nervously. “I am not quite sure what you mean.”

“Oh come on, I know the rules,” Frost teased kindly, “So tell me. Have we visited the Singing Forests? Or, oh! Asgard was always fun even if you still don't get along with Loki and Sigyn. So come on, tell me what the Easter Bunny has been up to!”

Aster took a nervous step back. “I am still unsure of what you mean,” Aster straighten his coat in an attempt to look more official, “What is this Easter Bunny of which you speak?”

Frost’s expression fell, unshed tears welling up in his eyes. “You’re not the Easter Bunny yet,” Frost whispered brokenly, “You...you don’t know who I am, do you?”

“No, I have never let you before,” Aster admitted softly, “I am sorry.”

Frost’s eyes hardened. “It doesn’t matter,” he said softly before turning away to rejoin Seraphina. Aster could only watch him sadly as he walked away. It was strange to meet someone so beautiful who knew him so well. Frost was a pretty little thing, large doe eyes and a delicate frame. No doubt a sprite so beautiful was happy mated to a powerful spirit. In the privacy of his own mind, Aster could admit he was jealous of whoever was Frost’s mate.

“Pitch Black could do serious damage with the contents of this library,” Aster rejoined the group once Seraphina began her explanation with Frost by her side. “Each book in here is crafted with ancient magic,” she gently ran a hand along the spines of the books, “You see, each book is the account of someone’s life.”

Aster was thankful that he was not the only one confused. His friends also looked confused by Seraphina’s brief explanation which did not seem to surprise her. Instead, Seraphina reached out and gently pulled a book off of a shelf. Long pale fingers flipped it open to a random page, handing it over to Nicholas so he could read it.

“By the Moon!” The Cossack nearly dropped the book on shock, “The book! It’s still writing itself!”

“Exactly,” Frost cut in, a gleeful grin on his face, “Each book is a person's life, guarded in the Library of Life. Every single person, spirit or mortal, has their life recorded here and kept away from dangerous hands.”

“But it can be changed,” Seraphina added in. “Should someone remove any of the pages or write over the words...it changes the person's life. They will forget the removed pages. The written over words become reality. And if the book is destroyed...the person dies. And from what you’ve said Pitch Black has free reign in here.”

“Then we need to stop him!” Katherine’s righteous indignation was always a soothing balm to hear, a reminder of what was most important. But it seemed like this Frost character was a little more cynical if the eyeroll was anything to go by.

Seraphina sent the sprite a warning look before focusing back on the Guardians. “We will stop Pitch Black, do not worry about that. It is simply making sure that we stop him before he begins to alter the books,” Seraphina drew her skirts around her. “Now then, I believe the best way to deal with this would be to split into groups.”

Oh no, Aster was not prepared for this. He would do anything to avoid being placed together with Frost who was watching him with knowing eyes. And of course he was placed in a group with Frost. Oh Moon, this was going to be a long day.

~*~

Regardless of what his asshole of a husband said, Jack was actually good at keeping things a secret. He had learned quickly how to keep things away from Aster so he wouldn’t break the time stream and force Aster to fix it. Again. Jack had only done that twice in the beginning. Not to mention that Jack had taught himself quickly after Aster realized yelling at Jack wasn’t going to work and shifted to using spanking instead once he’d realized Jack didn’t actually pay attention to the lectures.

So it was with this in mind that Jack happily led the way down the shelves with the past version of his Bunny and Tooth following behind him. They were so different than the versions Jack was used to. Tooth’s wings were even more impressive than before, nearly taking up the entire isle way. Not to mention the sabers she wore proudly as she strode proudly behind Jack with her head held high.

And Aster...dear Moon. This was amazing. Jack was used to his husband being skittish in the past, trapped in the idea that he needed to be a proper Pooka and uphold his old customs. The grumpy old rabbit hadn’t loosened up until Jack fought his way into a relationship, kicking and screaming the entire way, and forced the old jerk to change. And this Bunny….he was so young. So locked on being prim and proper, so trapped in the idea of having to hold onto the traditions of his dead people. Jack was a little worried that Aster would break apart if he teased the pooka too much though.

“So Jack,” Tooth’s voice cut through his musings like her sabers through flesh, “Why did Mother Nature bring you to this fight? No offense, but you don’t appear to be a strong fighter.”

“I’m tough enough. Besides, we weren’t expecting Pitch. Mom just brought me to deal with you guys so she didn’t have to,” Jack shrugged as he darted around a corner and down another isle. “She likes keeping out of Guardian business.”

“You’re a Guardian? Of what?” Geez Aster, you didn't have to sound so surprised.

“Fun actually. And yes, before you ask, Fun is just as impressive as Memories or Dreams or Hope,” Jack huffed in annoyance, rolling his eyes. “Easiest way to get rid of fear is to turn it into a game or laugh at it. After all, laughter is contagious and the best medicine. Nothing more powerful than that.” Jack frowned as he studied the books nearest to them. There was something different about them, something more sinister than the other books. “Hold up,” Jack ordered bringing them to a halt to stare at the books, “Do these look different to you?”

Immediately Jack had two people pressed up against either side. It was strange to be pressed against the book shelf by a wall of feather and fur. Tooth and Bunny understood that Jack was uncomfortable with touch most days. Sure, he’d improved over the years and could handle hugs and friendly pats on the shoulder, or Bunny’s more than friendly advances, but being pressed against something was still an issue Jack struggled with. It was a deep seated terror from too many years alone except for those who wanted to hurt him and Jack continuously struggled with it. Bunny had been one of the keep people to help Jack conquer his fear.

The shadows though seemed delighted by Jack’s fear. They writhed suddenly, taking on a red hue before creeping out of the bookcase to reach for Jack’s face. Blue eyes widened, his breath kicked up in shock as he reared back from the bookcase. Tooth and Bunny also pulled back, and Jack absently noted a strong paw wrapped around his waist to draw him away from the shadows.

“What is that!” Tooth shrieked, pointing a saber at the shadows that slunk down the bookshelf and pooled together on the floor.

“Those aren’t Fearlings or Nightmare men,” Bunny hissed out, dragging Jack away from the roiling shadows that reached for them across the floor. “What the blazes has Pitch Black stumbled onto now?”

Jack flinched as the shadows neared his toes, far too close for comfort. “It doesn’t matter right now,” Jack snapped, “We need to get out of here before they grab us!” They turned on their heels and ran as quickly as they could. Tooth and Jack took to the air while Bunny raced along on his heels. It was more familiar than Aster’s stuffy actions earlier, the thrill of the race as they chased each other across the earth and through the tunnels. To hear the heavy tread of Aster’s feet as they fled was a comfort in this strange upside down world they were trapped in.

“I can see a light up ahead,” Tooth cried, leading the way out of the maze of shelves. Jack let out a sob of relief as they came tumbling into the center of the library, safe from the reaching shadows by the bright light above. Jack threw himself onto the stone steps that made up the great dias that led to a great sky light which was allowing light to shine down on them.

Jack trembled, wrapping his arms around himself as he struggled to move past the disturbing red black shadows they had stumbled upon. Blood was pounding in his ears, drowning out the noises around them as Jack struggled not to panic. It had been cold in the shelves, it had been dark, and all Jack could see was the ice cracking under him as he plunged to his death.

“Jack,” burning hands pressed against his cheeks, drawing blue eyes up to meet adoring green. Seraphina smiled gently, brushing white hair out of Jack’s eyes as they rested together. “Are you alright child?”

“Yes, mother. Just a little shaken up,” Jack shrugged helplessly. “I’ll be fine in a minute or two, just let me breathe for a while.”

She nodded kindly before pressing a motherly kiss to his forehead. “Take your time. I know how it hurts not to be recognized by one you love,” Seraphina whispered, “We’ll make a plan to deal with these new shadows while you rest.” And with that she rose and floated over to where the Guardians waited.

It hurt, and Jack was man enough to admit it. It cut deep into his heart to see Aster smiling at that strange girl who Jack had never heard about before. No one had ever mentioned a Katherine to Jack (nor Nightlight but that wasn’t the point damnit) so was she Aster's dead mate? Was she the one who he mourned every New Years, the time of year when Aster refused to look Jack in the eyes?

It was ridiculous to be spiteful of such a charming girl, but Jack couldn’t bring himself to care. Not when Aster didn’t know him.

“Excuse me, but would you mind if I sat here?” Jack blinked up at Aster, who stood sheepishly before him.

A gentle smile found its way onto Jack’s face as he took in how awkward Aster looked right then. “Of course you can,” Jack said lightly patting the step next to him. It was hard not to coo when Aster nervously sat next to Jack, long ears twitching nervously. “Now then Bunny-roo, what can I do for you?”

Aster fidgeted with the hem of his coat sleeve for a little while. “You...how do you know me?” Aster asked softly.

Jack arched an eyebrow at him. “Well, I do happen to be the Guardian of Fun and Joy,” Jack pointed out dryly.

But that was not enough to deter his Bunny. If it wasn’t so annoying, Jack would be proud. “But it's deeper than that,” Aster protested, “You know me more intimately than the others ever will. You can tell where I’m going to move before I do. You can read my facial expressions better than anyone I’ve ever met. So please, tell me who you are to me.”

Jack squeezed his eyes shut, fighting back tears. “I can’t,” Jack rasped out, ”I’m not allowed to give anything away, so please don’t ask me too.”

“Why can’t you tell me,” Aster hissed, and Jack gasped as strong paws grabbed his forearms in an unforgiving grip, “Who would ever know about this?”

“You will,” Jack breathed out, helpless against leaning into Aster’s familiar warmth, “You made me promise not to say anything, told me it could cause our history to change and I refuse to let that happen!”

Aster froze in shock. “So you are important in my future,” Aster whispered. Jack whimpered when a gentle paw cupped his jaw.

“Oh Edelweiss,” Jack whispered, his voice barely more than a whisper on the wind as he leaned into Aster’s warmth, “You have no idea how amazing we’ll be together.”

Aster pulled back in shock, eyes wide with surprise. “You know my name,” the shock was clear in his voice.

A coy smile crossed Jack’s face at that. “Of course I do. What goes better than Joy and Hope?”

~*~

He was in shock. There was no other option for it. All Aster could do was stare helplessly as Frost as he stuck close to Seraphina. No, not Frost. He couldn’t call him Frost when he knew Aster’s real name. That name was only reserved for someone truly special, someone who knew every aspect of a pooka’s soul. In other words only a mate could know about your true name.

So that must mean that Frost...Jack was close enough to be considered a mate. Or was he actually Aster’s mate? The sprite certainly acted like it with his coy smiles and flirtation but at the same time there was a distance in his eyes that warned Aster away. Almost like Jack didn’t want Aster near him right now, as if he were uncomfortable. But Jack couldn’t be his mate is he was uncomfortable around him.

“I make you nervous,” Aster flinched when he said it out loud. He wanted Jack to be relaxed around him, to open up and admit how they were connected. Not make demands that sounded as if was accusing the sprite of something.

But strangely enough, that made Jack laugh. And what a glorious laugh it was, the sound of bells and wind and children’s laughter all in one melodious note. “Well yeah,” Jack admitted with a easy smile, “I don’t want to mess anything up for us in the future by telling you too much.”

Aster’s brows furrowed. “You don’t seem like the type to make a mess of things.”

That brought out an indignant snort from Jack. Incredulous blue eyes turned up to stare at him, a disbelieving smirk stretching across Jack’s face. “Wow,” he chuckled, reaching out to ruffle Aster’s ears, “Now I know you’re really young.”

“I am not young,” Aster huffed, drawing himself up, “I am older than this planet in fact.”

“No, you are young,” Jack whispered, his eyes going soft. Gentle fingers reached out to press against Aster’s fur, a curious smile spreading across Jack’s face. “You’re eyes haven’t seen as much as they will. You still have far to go Aster and I know because you’re missing something from your eyes.”

It hurt to have Jack find him so lacking. Jack, who was so beautiful and bright against the grey of the library. “What then am I missing?” Because if he could find out what it was, then he would be able to fix it.

A secretive smile spread across Jack’s face as he rose to his feet. “You’re missing hope love,” Jack murmured before fluttering away to Seraphina’s side leaving Aster to stew in his own thoughts.

~*~

“What could Pitch do in this library?” Katherine asked drawing Jack’s attention to her. Seeing the unimpressed look on his face, she quickly continued. “Well, besides influence people. There has to be something more here.”

“There is a special kind of magic,” Mother admitted and Jack could see the worry on her brow. “It occurs only during the moment where the Old Year turns into the New One. In that instance every books is vulnerable and open to any changes that happen around them. They could be influenced by anything that touches them then.”

“Including fear,” North cut in, “Tell me, when is New Year's Day here?”

“Tomorrow,” Jack said softly the words echoing through the library, “It occurs tomorrow.”

North’s expression hardened, “Then we don’t have much time. We need to find Pitch as soon as possible and put an end to this.”

“But how?” Tooth questioned, “We’ve already searched the entire library and couldn’t find a him! All that was there were those shadows.”

Mother let out a pained sigh. Her entire being sagged and Jack could do nothing for her but lunge forward and hold her up. “He isn’t here then,” Mother admitted sadly, “Pitch simply left the shadows behind and escaped back to the time when he came from. The shadows will do their influencing without him present.”

Katerine shuddered, “And darkness will win.” The boy, Nightlight, pulled Katherine in for a hug as a means of comfort. Tooth looked crushed, North furious, and Aster without any remaining hope. Even Mother seemed drained as she stood before them, her all knowing eyes locked on the shadows roiling around the books as an ever present danger and threat.

But Jack would not despair. He was the husband to the Guardian of Hope, and his Bunny would never let him live it down if he surrendered now. “It doesn’t have to win,” Jack whispered, the beginning of a terrible plan coming to mind.

He was thankful in that brief minute that everyone else was too consumed with despair to hear him speak. Too heartbroken to watch him turn on his heel and walk away, calling light to his staff as he approached the shadows.

The shadows fled before him, letting Jack pass through them without any trouble. Sure, they swarmed back around him blocking off escape but that was fine. Jack wasn’t going to run. Not from this.

There was a book in the library that was calling for him. His own book sang out against the darkness and guided Jack through the labyrinth to where he needed to go. It didn’t take long at all for Jack to find it, and with a sad smile he reached out to pull the book from the shelf.

A gentle smile crossed his face as Jack caressed the book. He knew the worm cover well, had traced it with pale fingers in the effort to understand why he was here, why he existed. The bright smile of the figure on the cover, the swirl of wind and snow around him. It was just as much a part of him as his staff. For this to work Jack had to do one simple thing. He needed to believe, and the magic of New Year’s Eve would do the rest.

Trembling fingers open the book and Jack traced the opening line. _It was cold, and it was dark, and I was scared._

_But then I looked up and the moon was there. And I wasn’t scared anymore._

~*~

“There has to be a way to defeat Pitch,” Katherine cried. She did cast a dramatic figure, standing tall and proud in the center of the light. Aster could readily say he approved of it. “We can’t just give up now. Not after how far we’ve come!”

“But there is nothing,” North said softly, pain clear on his face, “No real way to defeat the shadows. Not when there are so many shadows to hide in within the library.”

Katherine glared back at him. “There has to be something,” she protested, “There’s always a way to defeat Pitch!”

Tooth huffed, “You expect us to defeat Pitch with books?”

“Books have power,” Katherine defended heatedly.

“They do,” Seraphina cut in, her voice echoing through the library like thunder across the desert, “And these books have more power than any other. They have power over life itself and that will always triumph over darkness.” A smile crossed over her face, a dark and twisted thing, “Should there be a book powerful enough to counteract Fear, with a center that can banish the darkness, then we shall succeed. But there will be a cost.”

Tooth fluttered forward, “What kind of cost?”

“The person to go through with this will need to sacrifice their book for it to save the others,” Seraphina admitted softly, “And that sacrifice will lead to the person's death.”

“I would gladly give my life to save the others,” North boomed, his voice echoing across the books. His call was quickly taken up by Tooth and Nightlight while aster found himself focusing on a bigger concern. Jack wasn’t there anymore. Where could he have possibly gone. Had the shadows grabbed him and taken him away?

“Whoever volunteers to go needs to be able to conquer fear,” Nightlight soft voice cut through the air, bringing attention to the shining Guardian. “Courage can defeat Fear easily.”

Aster couldn’t help himself. He dragged his attention away from searching out for Jack and returned to his companions. “We need to be careful though,” Aster warned, “Time travel is a tricky business and we need to be sure that the timeline is not disturbed. Tell me Seraphina, you are from this future time. Which of us does not come back?”

“Of course,” Tooth gasp, “Whoever isn’t still around must be the one to sacrifice their book!”

Seraphina did not look relieved. Instead, she looked gutted as she stared at them with haunted, horrified eyes. “All of you are alive in this time,” she whispered, taking a fearful step back from them, “All...all of you survive this.”

Katherine frowned at the news. “Then who is it that defeats Pitch?”

“Joy. Joy causes laughter, which will always conquer Fear,” Aster whispered softly. A horrible revelation was settling into his bones growing with each second Jack was not present. He could see the same apprehension in Seraphina’s eyes as well. “Sera, where is Jack?”

The words passed his lips, and then the shadows began to scream. Aster’s eyes widened in shock at the horrific sound which prompted him to turn. The shadows around them were roiling and boiling, melting and twisting into nothing against the ground. They were being conquered by what looked like snow of all things, shining blue snow that fluttered onto the ground with an inner light.

Joy lit up inside of Aster at the sight of it. He could feel the others responding to it, the laughter that came bursting forth like fresh water from them all to fly into the air and add to the snow. But Aster could not bring himself to laugh, not when Jack was still missing.

So the first moment that a path cleared for him, he was off. Racing back along the bookshelves, he raced onwards calling for Jack. All around him the shadows melted away leaving shining marble behind. The books seemed to be sucking on the joyful snow, shining brighter than ever before. But none of that mattered. All that mattered was finding the shock of white hair that belonged to the person who would one day possibly be his mate.

Because Jack knew his NAME, and that was so very important.

“He couldn’t help himself you see,” Aster’s ears latched onto Jack’s voice as he followed it desperately hoping to get there in time, “He was already so madly in love with the impossible creature. But how could he, a being of ice and cold, be worthy of spring itself? How could spring want such an unglued creature in his life, want this delicate slip of a sprite instead of a beautiful nymph or dryad? But then Aster smiled at Jack, and Jack was willing to do anything to keep that smile there…”

“Jack!” Aster cried, taking the corner at a dead sprint. He slipped on the floor, eyes wide with terror as they landed on Jack.

Jack, who was sitting on the marble floor blinking in confusion at Aster. Jack, who was reading from a blue and white book that was dissolving into snow with each second. Jack, who was slowly turning into frost before Aster’s very eyes. “What have you done?” Aster whispered in horror, eyes following the frost as it flowed up Jack’s hands and forearms.

“Oh, Bunny,” Jack smiled gently, eyes crinkling slightly in the corners, “You found me. I was reading this. One last time you know. It’s my favorite part, the part where we got together.”

“Jack, please out the book down,” Aster begged, kneeling on the floor and reaching out, “We can find another way, a way where you don’t do this. A way where everyone gets to walk out alive.”

“You know that won’t happen. Pitch ordered his shadows to taint the books and we wouldn’t be Guardians if he succeeded,” Jack said gently, a sad smile spreading across his face, “Besides, I know enough about time travel to know how this all works out. You guys need to live to keep the timeline straight, so that leaves me and Mother. And the world needs Mother. I’m expendable here Aster, surely you realize this.”

“You’re not expendable to me!” Aster roared, tears springing in his eyes, “You’re crafty, and beautiful, and you know my name! You are so special Jack, and I can't lose you!”

“But you won’t,” Jack smiled even as he began to cry, "It's going to be alright. Even if this is my end, we're just beginning Aster. We're going to run across the universe, and hope and joy will follow us. Just you watch."

“How can I watch?” Aster begged, heart breaking as the frost crept up Jack’s neck, “How do I move on after this?”

“Have Hope Bunnybun,” Jack teased, “Everything is better then. Can you do something for me, one last time?”

“Anything.”

“Call me love,” Jack begged softly, the frost racing up his cheeks, “One last time, will you call me love?”

“Of course love,” Aster whimpered, scotching closer so he could hover over Jack. He steadfastly ignored that there was only a page left on the book. “I’ll call you love as many times as you ask. You’ll never need to doubt how much I care for you, no matter when we are.”

A soft laugh left Jack. “You’re such a sap,” he whispered, “But I guess that’s why I love you so much. Goodbye Edelweiss Aster Bunnymund. I wouldn’t change anything for the world you know? So don’t you go changing our history on me, or I’ll never forget you.”

“Never, I’ll never do that to you,” Aster whispered squeezing his eyes shut from the pain. “I promise, alright Jack. Jack? Jackie, please answer me…” Green eyes flew open and immediately closed to block out the horrible sight in front of him. But no matter how long he sat there with his eyes covered, it didn't change anything.

A statue of frost sat across from him. Empty hands held what was once a book, and lifeless eyes stared ahead. A sweet smile was forever painted across Jack’s face and Aster couldn’t keep himself from touching it one last time. Just the slightest brush of fur against frost and the entire sculpture crumbled before his very eyes leaving a pile of ice in its wake.

A pained cry left Aster before he doubled over in pain. Harsh sobs left him as he curled over the ice, mourning his beautiful mate who was now gone. That’s where the others found him sometime later, curled over a pile of delicate ice and screaming his pain to the sky for everyone to hear. All around him, the books dimmed in their own sign of mourning.

They had won yes. But at what cost?

~*~

Years later, and Aster still wouldn’t know how he arrived back in his time. He came back to his senses curled up in front a wall in the Warren, forehead pressed to a beautiful grave for Jack Frost. His friends came by to pay their respects, leaving flowers and soft words for the sprite who gave his life for them. None of it reached Aster. It felt like his heart had stopped beating when Jack died and nothing would bring it back to life.

For years, he would focus only on Easter. He turned away from snow and ice, too pained by the memories of a gentle smile and loving eyes. His only hope came from the brief moments when Jack would come fluttering into his life for a brief moment before flying back into the arms of his future self (and how Aster hated his future self, who got to hold and cherish Jack like he wanted to).

All mentions of Jack were quickly prohibited from the other Guardians. The few times Tooth had tried to make him talk about it, Aster had simply turned and left the room. Months turned to year, and years to centuries, and Aster was unable to move on.

Until one snowy Easter he stumbled upon a winter sprite with wide blue eyes and flyaway white hair. Jack Frost smiled shyly at him, and Aster’s heart began to beat again. Joy came back to his life, and Aster was able to Hope again. Maybe this time it will be different., he mused as he pulled Jack in for their first real kiss. Maybe this time I will be able to save him…

~*~

Centuries later, and an old battered pooka warrior lay in a too large nest. He wanted to block out the world, forget it was out there but knew he couldn’t. His darling mate would never forgive him if he gave up.

But for now, he needed to mourn. Not as Aster, or the Easter Bunny. But as Jack’s Bunny he needed to mourn their empty marriage bed and weep for everything he had just lost. Because it was all over now. Everything he had tried had failed.

Jack was dead. And Jack’s Bunny had to remain behind once more and try to keep going forward. But this time, there was no trick of time travel. Because Jack was dead, and his Bunny had to accept that. No amount of hope could bring back the dead.

But for now Jack’s Bunny had a book he wanted to read. A story about a grumpy old rabbit and a wild spirit of joy and laughter. How they fell in love, how they were happy, how they made life worth living. Because when he read this story, Jack’s tired old Bunny was lonely no more.

In the story, Jack was still alive and well. And he was able to be Aster once more, and pull his darling mate in for a kiss or maybe something more. For books had a magic all their own, and Jack's Bunny would lose himself in that magic for as long as he needed so he could stay by Jack for just a little while longer.

After all, everyday life had lost all Joy now that it's Guardian was gone. And no amount of Hope would be able to bring it back.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Jack's Bunny is what I'm calling the version of Aster who lost Jack for good.
> 
> No. This is not the end of the series. I promise. A happy ending will soon emerge because I can't write a sad ending for these two. Next one will be happy fluff, and then I'll start working on bringing Jack back. 
> 
> But until then, I hope you can enjoy this story.


End file.
